


3:1 He's Empty

by tinknevertalks



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the eleventh Porn Battle, for the prompt "rebounding". This hasn't been beta'd further than my own eyes and MS Word spell check. Hope you like. Oh! And it's only mentions of Finn/Rachel, not major, shown Finchel. Best wishes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	3:1 He's Empty

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the eleventh Porn Battle, for the prompt "rebounding". This hasn't been beta'd further than my own eyes and MS Word spell check. Hope you like. Oh! And it's only mentions of Finn/Rachel, not major, shown Finchel. Best wishes.

He knows she's not thinking of him as they fuck. She's there, sure, but Puck knew her thoughts weren't of the, 'Holy shit Puck is fucking awesome,' variety but of the, 'Stop feeling those feelings,' kind, the ones that always come when she fights with Finn. They fight, Rachel fucks Puck, she goes back to Finn the next day when he begs for her back, never telling him how Puck fucked her ten ways to Sunday the night before. How she begged for his dick, for more, for him to go harder, faster, to make her come.

She see stars every time.

This time, Finn had looked at Santana's skirt for a fraction of a second too long, but it was enough. Rachel had a way of pick pick picking until there are raised voices, shouts in the hallways, screaming songs about being better alone (Rachel was winning that one, but her 'vast musical database' (her words) in her head sorta beat Finn's into the ground). After glee, she sent him a text, to be at her house in an hour.

Her house was empty, except for her, so she answered the door in her lingerie - berry red, lacy - with her massive, 100 watt smile. Puck smirks in return and slams the door shut, before kissing her hungrily in the foyer. Then, without effort, she was in his arms, being carried to the massive couch he knows is in the living room (they'd done it in almost every room in the house, having only missed her fathers' room as too dusty. Puck wouldn't have cared if there was dust if he was having sex (with Rachel)). He sits her down, kneeling between her legs and they share a look, before he licked her left thigh, getting her to open her legs.

Which she did, happily.

It would begin with her there, watching, feeling, moaning, sometimes screaming, but after the third orgasm she'd be off in Stupid Feelings land. But for now, with each sweep of his tongue on her clit, it's his name she's calling, Noah not Finn, and for a second he can feel like they're together (not that he'd admit it to anyone), that he was her boyfriend not her fuck toy, that she...

He focused fully on making her come, not wanting to finish the thought that was perilously close to coming out. Her hands massaged his head, keeping him to her, not wanting to lose a moment of the pleasure he was bestowing her. 

"Please Noah... I need... need... come..." Even her breathless moans of more sounded like--

Puck closed his eyes and gently sucked her clit, smirking when the litany of curse words babbled from her lips as she orgasmed. Panting, flushed, she looks at him with cat like interest, before pouncing onto him, pushing him to the floor, and attacking his lips, tasting herself on his tongue. His hands go to her breasts, still in the devilish lace bra, and start teasing her nipples, making her head fall back as a hiss of pleasure flew from her lips. Rolling them, he got on top.

Her hands made quick work of his t-shirt as he undid her bra (front clasp - God was looking down on him today), her chest heaving as her nerve endings exploded all over with his touch. Her hands burned invisible trails of fire down his back as he tongued a nipple, her throaty moans turning breathless with each sweep. "Noah, please."

"Please what?" he whispered huskily into her ear.

She looked deeply into his eyes. "I... I--" Her eyes went downwards, then looked back up at him, hoping he'd get the hint. The smirk against the skin of her neck made her tingle.

"You want me to fuck you? Is that it?" he asked as he undid his jeans (after taking out a condom - he wasn't making that mistake again), pushing them and his boxers down in one shove. Rachel looked down and licked her lips (like she always did, as if he was her after school treat) before nodding emphatically. Condom on, he kissed her fully as he gently thrust himself into her.

Her eyes roll with pleasure and soon it's the same old song - harder, faster, deeper, more more more - but Puck loves the lyrics and can't help but do as she begs, and without warning she's clenching around him again, bringing him closer to his completion. "Get on top," he growled, before withdrawing and sitting on the couch. She's on him like jam on cream, and he's in again, the sensations enveloping him as Rachel rides him eyes fully focused on him.

(He thinks that if he comes before her third, he won't feel so empty.)

\--

The next day he arrives at school, she's there, smiling. She's wearing her stupid 'Finn' necklace. Puck sighs and gets on with his day, not shocked that by three thirty he has another text telling him to visit her.

**Author's Note:**

> (... Did I use a portmanteau? Ugh.)


End file.
